Fated
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: How far will you go against the fate...to be with the one you love..
1. The Turning Point

_**I know this one needs the flashback and see what has happened around episode 10, well, kinda old stuff but I just need to get this out and I just want to write plus publish it here. So, I really appreciate for anyone that take a look on my story and don't forget to review... **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_...What if Stefan turned Elena so that they can live happily ever after, but they didn't know other consequences that Elena got after she'd turned, that she remember everything what Damon said the night he gave her the necklace..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>(Set after eps 10. It wasn't Rose that Jules had been bitten, it was Damon instead)<strong>_**_

"Oh god, Damon, you okay..?" Rose asked as she approached him who was lying still on the floor.

He stared at the ceiling, maybe it was the end of his life. When he was done with everything, maybe 145 years was enough but it wasn't. He had to protect his beloved Elena from Klaus, he can't die just yet. The pain was spreading all over his body, especially his abdomen where he hurt so bad.

"Damon... Damon... Look at me!" his eyes closed slowly and Rose cradled his head on her lap.

Rose was afraid if she lose him knowing all those theories about werewolf bite.

"I'." he opened his eyes.

Rose helped him to get up 'cause he barely stand well.

"You sure you okay, according to old theories, werewolves bite can kill vampires.. And you've just been...bitten"

"think I just broke the theories then.. auww!" he held his abdomen.

"Let me see that."

and she was shocked at the wound that he had.

**_At the same time, different place..._**

"Elena, that's enough, you have to stop or he'll die.." but she still enjoyed every ounce of her victim's blood.

"Elena, stop! Control yourself!" he pulled her from the stranger. She fell sit on the ground, licked her bloody lips.

"Look at me, Roy, you will go straight to your home and forget about what just happened. You were at your friends just to pay a visit and then you go home." with that Stefan gave him a little amount of blood to help him heal fast.

"I'm sorry..." it was all Elena could say.

Stefan walked closer and held her.

"I almost killed that man, I'm sorry, I've made wrong decision, I should've not chosen to be this, to be a vampire. What if I kill lots of innocent people? I'm so selfish, I'm sorry, I don't deserve to live..."

"Sshh... It's okay, this is your first time, you will not lose control again, I will _always _be right beside you, Elena, remember that.." he paused to face her. "Hey, How about I'll teach you to haunt an animal blood?"

She giggled, showing that she was better now.

"Ugghh, gross" and she giggled.

Stefan's phone was ringing and he picked it up.

"What's going on?...What? How is he now?...Okay, I'll be there soon...yeah...alright"

"What happened Stefan?"

"It was Rose, she said Damon has been bitten by were"

"What? How..how is he now? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's...handling himself now, but I don't know anything else, I should see him. I'll see you in the morning, okay..."

"I'm coming with you, maybe I can help.."

"No Elena, you need to stay in your home, it's still full moon, the weres are still out there. I'll run and I can take care of myself, okay.. I promise"

To tell the truth, it wasn't Stefan that she worried about, it was Damon.

"Okay.." and he was gone.

She went straight to her room, sitting on the bed and grabbed her teddy. Remembering last time Damon was in here, playing along with it. _Damon... _His name was mark permanently in her brain now. 

_Do I really love Stefan? but, why Damon is always in my mind? I think he told me the truth, there's something between us. God, I made wrong decision, I should've chosen not to complete the transition! What was I thinking? I can't tell Stefan what I feel, it'll just hurt him, but what about Damon? He deserves to know the truth and now he's... No, it can't happen to him. There's always a way, he's going to be okay and I can see his annoying smirk._

She decided to sleep, at least trying to but her mind directed her to other thing, to Damon. And suddenly a flood of memories hit her.

_"Cute pjs"_

_"I'm tired, Damon"_

_"Brought you this..." he showed her vervain necklace and walked toward me._

_"I thought that was gone" I was relieved it still there and was surprised that Damon was the one who found it._

_"Thank you" when I was about to take it, he pulled it back._

_"Please give it back"_

_"I just have to say something"_

_"What do you have to say with my necklace?"_

_"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing that I've ever said in my life"_

_"Damon, don't go there.." he came closer._

_"I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it" he paused and I was waiting. _

_"I love you Elena" my heart was pounding hearing him say it. _

_He continued "and because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this... I don't deserve you, but my brother does" I could tell there was pain from his tone and it tortured me._

_He stepped closer and kissed my forehead. _

_"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do.." a tear escaped from his eyes and he was gone._

"Damon!" she woke up find herself calling his name.

A clock on the table just showed 2.45 am but she felt up in instant.

She walked to the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror.

_"What we have in Atlanta was fun and I wanted it to be real"_

_"I can't risk your life, Elena, I have to be able to get in and get out, can't be distracted with your own safety"_

_"Doesn't it always come down to the love to a woman?"_

_"There is something going on between the two of us and you know it but you're lying to Stefan, you're lying to me and most of all you're lying to yourself!"_

_"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and I carry you up myself!"_

_"'Cause he's in love with you"  
><em>

It was enough for her to convince herself that she had feelings for him. She took the car key and drove to the boarding alone. When she reached there, she burst the door and rushed in to find Damon, but she found an unexpected view. Damon was lying on his bed with Rose stroke his hair trying to calm him down.

"Elena..." Rose opened her mouth to call her without making any voice.

He was still sleeping peacefully on her lap. She came closer to them without making a sound.

"How is he?" she asked and tried to hide her jealousy.

"He's...getting...better. I need to talk to you" Rose placed his head on a pillow to make him comfortable, she also pulled the blanket to make him warmer.

They were now at living room. She grabbed the whiskey and offered to Elena, but she refused politely.

"Rose, is he gonna be okay?"

She just stared at the firewood and trying to give the answer.

"He's not gonna survive this time"

"oh god.." her throat suddenly felt hot, not because she was thirsty but she tried to hold the tears. "No, he can't... He's strong, Rose. He's a self serving psychopath who always saves my ass, he can't die!" her tone was raising every time she spoke.

Rose hugged her, just to comfort. "Shh, Elena, calm down.."

"We can save him, rite.. I need him, Rose" after a few minutes, she felt just a little better. "I need to see Jules. I need to know the cure.."

"No, Elena you can't do that, you could be her next target and I can't let that happen to you.."

"I don't care, he always did the same thing for me, he always there to save me, Rose, this time it's my turn to save him, no matter what"

She walked toward his room and found him still sleeping peacefully there, and then walked closer and now she was standing right next to his bed.

"You'll be fine, I promise.." she said as her hand caressed his cheek.

**_at the grill, next day.._**

"Why do you even care about him? Didn't he suffer you enough?"

"I don't want any trouble with you, I just need the cure, so if you know the cure, please just tell me"

"Elena.. I don't understand. After everything he's done, he killed your baby brother, he killed Vicky, turned your biological mother into a monster..." she just shook her head in disbelief. "Ahh, I get it now, you have feelings for him and that's why you really care, am I rite?"

"I don't care about what you think. I just need the cure!"

Jules leaned and guessing on what's in Elena's mind.

"Such a tragic love story... well, there's a cure though. Are you sure you wanna know?"

Elena nodded not sure about the answer that she would hear but she had to know.

Jules left some money on a table and prepared herself to leave the grill. After she grabbed her jacket, she leaned and told her the cure.

"Take a stake and drive it through his heart"

Hearing that, Elena's world was crashing down. She wouldn't have done that, ever! She'd promised him that he'd gonna be okay and that was the promise that she intend to keep, otherwise, she'd do anything to pay that. He can't just leave her after she'd realized that she loved him, he just can't!

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em>Oki doki! that's the first part of <strong>Fated<strong>, just tell me what's on your mind about this one by reviewing this..._

_Reviews make me happy! :)_

_Thank you!_


	2. Invisible Enemy

_**Previously**_

_"You sure you okay, according to old theories, werewolves bite can kill vampires.. And you've just been...bitten"_

_"Elena, stop! Control yourself!"_

_"Damon's been bitten by werewolf"_

_"There's something you should probably know, Elena.. His wound is pretty bad and now it's just getting worse. I won't lie to tell you that he's in a bad shape. We have to find something, a cure, if we want to see him alive"_

_"Such a tragic love story... well, there's a cure though. Are you sure you wanna know?"_

_"Take a stake and drive it through his heart"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Boarding House<em>**

Rose came to Damon's room in instant when she heard him screaming in pain.

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay, you're gonna be okay.." Rose did her best to soothe him but it seem didn't work.

His hand clutched on his side where it wounded badly.

"I brought you some blood, c'mon, drink this.."

He grabbed from her hand and swallowed it quickly.

"Give me more.. I..I need more, please Rose.."

Damon's lips covered in blood and so did his shirt but he didn't care.

Given the fact to his condition Rose decided to not give him more blood, she was really afraid if something bad would happen as he already lost control.

"Just rest, Damon, you need it" she pushed him to come back to bed.

"No, I don't need that, Rose... I just need more blood to make it better, please... Arrghh! Rose, please, it hurts so much, I don't know if I can take it.." he was crawling on his bed, holding the unbearable pain that he felt.

"Okay..okay.. I'll get another one, just wait here..."

She was indeed in dilemma, well, it was pretty obvious that she was his secret-friend-with-benefit but she couldn't see him like that, it also pained her. _Maybe there's a better way,_ she thought. She would find another way but now she had to be on his side.

When she came back to his room, Damon was nowhere to be seen. His bed was a mess like before, only strain of blood covered the sheet.

"Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another place...<strong>  
><em>

_It was the best feeling that I've ever felt in my undead life._

Damon stood on the edge of the road, stalking his prey that was talking on the phone, alone. Once she hang up, he approached her and let his vampire side took control over him.

"Are you okay?" her eyes still strained of tears.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks.." she said as wiped her tears.

"You sure? because I can tell that you're clearly upset.."

She was staring at the floor, whether she really wanted someone to talk to or not but only tears erupted from her eyes.

"It's okay... Just let it all out.." Damon soothing her and she was in desperate situation that she needed someone. She was numb in his embrace and cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh, I'm gonna help you feel better. You don't have to feel the pain anymore, you will feel...joy.."

She looked up at him, doubt at first.

"How?"

Damon just leaned in, his nose was tracing her neck, breathing heavily and without second thought he penetrated his fangs into her neck. Drinking from her greedily without bothering her scream in pain.

The blood oozed down to his throat and went through his system, giving him much power to do anything. He enjoyed it every ounce of it. The dementia just took over his mind, he couldn't think clearly, all he cared about was blood and tonight he already took 3 lives of innocent people.

* * *

><p>"Elena.." Rose spoke on the phone soon after Damon was missing.<p>

"Rose, I still can't-"

"Forget it, Damon's just missing"

"What do you mean he's just missing? I thought you were with him"

"Yeah, I was and I'm so sorry, Elena. He asked me to bring more blood and when I came back to him, he was just gone... and I have no idea where he is now, I'm afraid if he... with his dementia-"

"Look, nothing is going to happen.. we'll split to find him and when we find him, we will take him to boarding house... and we'll lock him in the basement" her low but dreadful tone did convince Rose to do the same.

With all the gift she had as a vampire, she could run as fast as the wind, but she had no idea where he could be.

She stopped when a strange feeling hit her. _Damon_. She walked faster this time. The tomb.

"Damon!" she looked everywhere, trying to find any sign of his existence. "Damon!"

She inhaled and tried to follow his sense.

a dark figure was spotted just right next to the tomb. He was hugging his knees and he looked so scared, better yet he was trembling. Elena came closer to him.

"Damon..." he looked up slowly to know who it was.

"Katherine... What...what are you doing here?"

She really wanted to step back when he called her with Katherine, but it must be the dementia. She kept walking closer until she reached him.

She extended her arms to cup his face in her hand. Once he looked at her, she was shocked of what she'd found. Blood covered his mouth and his shirt had been stained of blood.

"Damon, it's me.. Elena" he didn't buy it, he saw her as Katherine.

"No, Elena is human..and you.. you're Katherine, you're a liar!" he knew from the heart_less_ beat that he'd heard.

"No, it's me, Damon, it's Elena, your Elena.." she took something out from her pocket and showed it to Damon. "You remember this?" she was holding her vervain necklace. "Do you remember when you were giving this back to me? You said that you loved me, you said that you couldn't be selfish with me, you also mentioned that you didn't deserve me but Stefan did"

He was digesting all those words as his memories were not good as before.

"Damon, please, say something" she tried to hold the tears that threaten to spill.

Her hand guided his to place it on her heart where it had no longer beaten.

"Elena..."

"Yes, it's me, it's Elena.. Damon, look at me"

Slowly he brought his stare to meet hers and he was sure that it was his Elena.

"Elena.. why?"

Before she could explain, there was someone coming closer but both of them can't register who it was. In a flash light, a flying stake drifted to her and only one of them made a move to handle it.

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><em>re-upload 62/12_


End file.
